Festival
by Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan
Summary: Cerita lama, di pub ulang karena ada kesalahan... Toshirou disuruh melakukan hal yang memalukan pada saat Festival musim gugur. Warning : OC, Gaje, Abal. [slight Ichiruki] nggak bisa bikin summary... yang berminat silakan baca


Cerita ini udh pernah di pub sebelumnya, tapi karna saya masih newbie ada kesalahan yang membuat saya harus meng-edit ulang fic ini. Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya bagi yang sudah pernah baca. Tapi jika tidak berminat silakan tekan tombol 'back'. Arigatou~ :)

**Festival**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH hanya milik Tite sensei seorang**

**(walaupun yuuka udah guling-guling di tepi jurang tetep nggak dikasih)**

**Warning : OC, Typo, Gaje, Abal dan sebagainya**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di musim gugur, temperatur di Soul Society menurun dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Musim gugur akan segera rehat dari tugasnya dan digantikan oleh jatuh-nya beribu titik putih yang akan menyelimuti seluruh Seireitei. Di dalam ruangan divisi 10 tampak seorang fukutaichou sedang tidur malas-malasan di sofa, membuat taichou mungil disana serasa mau meledak. Ia harus mengerjakan semua kertas-kertas tipis yang kini berjumlah ratusan itu di meja kerjanya sedangkan wakil kaptennya malah enak-enakan beringsut dalam selimut tebal.

"Matsumoto, jangan enak-enakan tidur di saat jam kerja begitu," Toshirou, si kapten berambut seputih salju dan bermata turquoise melirik lewat celah tumpukan kertas di depan wajahnya. Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya, sedang tidak mood meladeni wakil kaptennya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, taichou. Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin," jawab Matsumoto tenang.

Alis Toshirou bergerak-gerak menahan amarah yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak.

"Sekali-kali kerjakan tugasmu dengan serius, setiap hari kau ini selalu membuatku kesal!"

Lengan Matsumoto bergerak-gerak menandakan ia terganggu pada suara omelan kaptennya. Ia menguap, lalu bangkit dari sofanya. Toshirou hanya menatapnya penuh tanya, tidak biasanya fukutaichounya ini bisa langsung menurut. Tapi alis Toshirou ber-kedut saat mendapati Matsumoto berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Yaa~ baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Toshirou saat mendapati Matsumoto mengambil sesuatu dari balik shihakusonya.

Matsumoto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dua buah kertas yang tadi diambilnya dengan riang. "Ta da! Lihatlah taichou, aku membelikanmu dua tiket nonton festival musim gugur nanti malam! Bukannya aku ingin bolos kerja hari ini, tapi demi rasa hormatku padamu aku sengaja membiarkan taichou beristirahat nanti malam dan bersenang-senang."

Toshirou memandang Matsumoto sambil ber-sweatdrop ria, ia memang sudah dengar soal festival perayaan musim gugur yang diadakan nanti malam di pusat kota. Tapi ia sudah paham soal taktik Matsumoto itu. Ia sengaja membelikan tiket untuknya agar bisa bebas minum-minum bersama para shinigami lainnya dan membiarkan semua tugasnya terbengkalai.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk kemana-mana dan jangan berharap kau bisa lolos dariku malam ini, Matsumoto." Torshirou mengabaikannya dan kembali berkutat di dengan kertas di hadapannya.

Matsumoto menggembungkan pipinya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ah, ayolah taichou... ini kan kesempatan yang sulit di dapatkan. Aku sengaja membelikan tiket ini untukmu dan Hinamori. Kau tau, saat ini dia jarang kesini karna takut mengganggumu."

Tangan Toshirou hampir saja terpeleset saat mendengar nama itu. Ya, akhir-akhir ini ia memang jarang bertemu gadis bermata hazel itu karna sangat sibuk. Jujur, sebenar-nya ia juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Sehari tanpa melihat senyuman tersungging di bibir manisnya membuat taichou berambut putih itu diam-diam merindukannya. Tapi urusan pekerjaan yang menumpuk saat ini juga tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Toshirou sengaja menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu agar pikirannya tenang saat bertemu dengan teman kecil sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak bisa, aku sangat sibuk," ujar Toshirou.

"Dasar, taichou sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang," Matsumoto melirik genit ke arah Toshirou saat mendapat satu ide cemerlang, "ah~ benar juga, daripada tiket ini terbuang sia-sia lebih baik aku memberikannya pada Abarai dan Hinamori. Hubungan mereka kan juga cukup dekat, jadi tidak masalah."

Lagi-lagi tangan Toshirou hampir terpeleset. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya itu pergi dengan lelaki manapun apalagi dengan si pria baboon itu. Tidak, ia tidak akan rela. Matsumoto bersiul ria sambil berjalan mendekati pintu, dan seperti dugaannya, Toshirou masuk dalam jebakannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Matsumoto!"

Wanita itu menoleh dengan berpura-pura terkejut, "Ada apa, taichou?"

Toshirou memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak cuek, tak ingin siapapun membaca ekspresinya apa lagi wanita yang satu ini. "Berikan tiket itu padaku, aku yang akan menyerahkan satunya pada Momo."

Matsumoto tersenyum riang, taktiknya kali ini berhasil. Ia sudah tau kalau kaptennya itu tidak akan menolak kalau sudah menyangkut kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Taichou, sekali-kali kau memang harus sedikit rileks. Apalagi sudah seminggu kau tidak mengajak Hinamori kencan, kan?" Matsumoto mengerjapkan mata genit sambil menggoda taichou mungilnya.

"Urusee! Berikan saja tiketnya padaku."

**~YUUKA~**

Di sore yang indah pada hari itu, Toshirou bangkit dari kursinya yang sudah ia duduki selama berjam-jam sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia sangat lapar, berjam-jam menggarap tugasnya sampai membuatnya lupa makan. Yah, itulah kebiasaan taichou yang satu ini. Toshirou berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Shi–Shiro-chan?" Tiba-tiba Hinamori sudah ada didepannya, ia terkejut saat mendapati pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan ada Toshirou di baliknya.

"Momo? Sedang apa kemari?" tanya Toshirou sambil menutupi rasa terkejut melihat gadis berambut hitam dicepol itu.

"A-Ano... Shiro-chan belum makan siang tadi, jadi..." Hinamori melirik semangka di nampan yang dibawanya, Toshirou langsung mengerti.

"Uh, masuklah."

Kedua orang itu langsung masuk ke kantor divisi 10. Toshirou sangat beruntung memiliki pacar sebaik Hinamori, ia selalu tau apa yang sedang dibutuhkan Toshirou. Selalu perhatian dan mengerti dirinya lebih dari orang lain.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang tadi ditiduri Matsumoto, samar-samar Toshirou melihat semburat merah di pipi Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan... jangan melihatku terus-terusan," semburat di pipi Hinamori bertam-bah.

"Uh, maaf. Aku hanya heran melihatmu kemari, beberapa hari terakhir aku tidak memperhatikanmu jadi kupikir kau marah."

"Tidak, aku tidak marah pada Shiro-chan. Aku mengerti kalau Shiro-chan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Toshirou mengambil semangka yang ada di atas nampan dan memakannya. Dalam selang waktu beberapa menit saja, semangka itu sudah ludes dimakan olehnya. Hinamori tersenyum senang, Toshirou memang suka sekali dengan semangka.

Toshirou membaringkan kepalanya di paha Hinamori, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukannya. Pipi Hinamori pun memerah dan secara bersamaan ia tersenyum. Toshirou menengadah hingga bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada janji dengan seseorang?" tanya Toshirou.

"Janji? Tidak, ada apa Shiro-chan?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke festival musim gugur nanti malam."

Hinamori mendekatkan tangannya hingga dapat menyentuh rambut Toshirou yang halus, "Tentu saja." Ia tersenyum senang.

Toshirou yang melihat senyuman itu juga ikut tersenyum sambil bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk menghadap gadis itu. Ia mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinamori dan mengelusnya pelan. Tangannya turun ke pipi gadis itu, mengusapnya, ia bisa merasakan pipi Hinamori yang memerah dan dingin. Ia baru meyadari kekasihnya itu tidak memakai syal kemari, padahal cuaca sedang dingin.

"Momo, pipimu dingin sekali. Kau pasti lupa pakai syal."

"Ah, karena terburu-buru kemari aku jadi tidak sempat memakainya. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok."

Tangan Toshirou beralih ke belakang kepala Hinamori, mendorongnya ke dadanya.

"Aduh! Shiro-chan... kalau mau memelukku hati-hati sedikit, kepalaku sampai terbentur."

"Hn..." Toshirou hanya menggumam sambil merekatkan pelukannya. Ia sangat merindukan Hinamori sampai ingin memeluk gadis itu. Hinamori membiarkan Toshirou memeluknya sambil sesekali membenamkan diri.

"Aku... merindukanmu."

Walaupun Hinamori tidak bisa melihat wajah Toshirou saat mengatakannya, ia yakin ada semburat merah dipipi taichou itu saat mengatakannya. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukan Shiro-chan."

GREK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Toshirou dan Hinamori yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan reflek menjauhkan diri.

"Ah, taichou! Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau ada Hinamori di dalam. Dan kau sedang..." Matsumoto berdeham, membuat wajah Toshirou dan Hinamori semerah kepiting rebus, "...berprivasi."

"Matsumoto!"

Toshirou geram sambil menahan malu, sedangkan Matsumoto hanya tersenyum jail sambil membungkuk maaf.

"Iya, iya. Maaf... aku tidak menyangka ternyata taichou sudah dewasa... ah! Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Matsumoto langsung ngacir saat melihat Toshirou sudah siap dengan zanpakutonya.

Toshirou memejamkan mata sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya, bisa-bisa kalau terus begini ia akan gila.

"Shiro-chan..."

Toshirou menoleh, "Ah, ada apa, Momo?"

"Ada sesuatu di bibir Shiro-chan."

Toshirou terkejut sambil reflek mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh bibir, tapi sebelum tangannya sampai, tangan mungil Hinamori menahannya.

"Jangan kotori tanganmu Shiro-chan," kata Hinamori sambil cemberut. Jari gadis itu menyentuh sebelah bibir Toshirou yang ada noda merah bekas makan semangka tadi dan mengusapnya agar hilang.

Baik Toshirou maupun Hinamori blushing, tapi setelah itu mereka berdua tersenyum.

**~YUUKA~**

Malam harinya, di perayaan festival musim gugur, semua Shinigami berkumpul di pusat kota Seireitei. Mendadak pusat kota yang biasanya sepi menjadi ramai dalam sekejap. Ichigo pun ada disana, ia memakai kimono berwarna orange yang sama dengan rambutnya. Dengan wajah gembira, ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Renji yang memakai kimono warna merah. Sontak Rukia ikut menoleh saat Renji memanggil kekasihnya itu.

"Wah, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu."

"Kurosaki!"

Para shinigami lainnya menyapa Ichigo yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh pria berambut orange itu. Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung mendekati Rukia. Kimono Rukia berwarna hitam dengan bunga-bunga berwarna putih, Ichigo sampai tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya terus-terusan.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Rukia yang blushing dipandangi oleh Ichigo.

"Uh, tidak. Hanya saja..." Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo yang membuatnya bergidik, "kau sangat cantik."

Rukia lagi-lagi blushing, "Te-terima kasih."

"Yaa~ pasangan baru itu kelihatannya makin mesra saja," kata Matsumoto sambil berkedip genit. Yang lainnya langsung menyeringai dan tertawa sambil melihat wajah Rukia dan Ichigo yang memerah.

"Oh, ya. Dimana Hitsugaya taichou ya, dari tadi tidak kelihatan," Renji celingukan mencari sesosok pria mungil itu.

"Hinamori juga sepertinya belum datang," sambung Yumichika.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang..." Matsumoto mengingat-ingat kejadian di kantor tadi yang sempat membuatnya terkejut.

"Sedang apa, Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Matsumoto menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum genit, "Yaa~ aku melihat taichou dan Hinamori berpelukan tadi sore di kantor."

"Berpelukan?!" teriak yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Iya, bahkan wajah mereka semerah tomat rebus saat kupergoki begitu. Dan yang tidak kalah mengejutkannya... taichou mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Hinamori, begitupun sebaliknya."

"Benarkah Hitsugaya taichou mengatakannya?" tanya Renji dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Tapi, mereka kan memang sepasang kekasih... jadi tidak masalah, kan?" kata Rukia sambil sesekali melirik Ichigo, tapi sepertinya si kepala jeruk itu tidak menyadarinya. Rukia langsung membentuk plus di dahinya karna di cuekin.

"Sepertinya memiliki kekasih itu menyenangkan, ya? Aku jadi ingin merasakan apa itu cinta." Ikkaku mulai melambung ke langit ke tujuh.

"Itu bukan masalah." Ucap yang lain bersamaan sambil ber-sweatdrop.

Sedangkan disebuah bukit kecil dimana sebuah pohon sakura sudah mulai merontokkan bunga terakhirnya, Toshirou dan Hinamori melihat bintang sambil menikmati waktu berdua mereka. Toshirou duduk diatas rerumputan dan Hinamori meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Toshirou.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Hn."

"Apa tidak masalah jika kita tidak ke bawah dan menyapa teman-teman?" tanya Hinamori sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin kesana?"

"Tapi jika Shiro-chan masih mau disini akan kutemani," Hinamori tersenyum, mem-buat Toshirou sekali lagi terpesona. Tangan Toshirou beralih ke pipi gadis itu, seperti biasa, pipinya dingin.

"Momo, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Kalau mau keluar pakai syal dulu, cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," celetuk taichou mungil itu.

"Ah, aku lupa. Gomen ne, Shiro-chan."

Toshirou melepaskan syal hijau biru mudanya yang senada dengan warna irisnya, turquoise. Lalu melingkarkannya pada leher Hinamori.

"Shi–Shiro-chan..."

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan begitu," kata Toshirou dengan nada protektivnya.

Pipi Hinamori memerah, "A-arigatou, Shiro-chan."

**~YUUKA~**

Setelah cukup lama berada disana, Toshirou dan Hinamori memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, ke pusat kota dimana festival diadakan. Banyak shinigami dari yang tingkat kapten sampai yang paling bawah bersenang-senang disana. Toshirou menggandeng tangan Hinamori ke sebuah tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Wah, akhirnya Hitsugaya taichou datang juga," sambut Renji yang sudah mabuk.

"Yaa~ apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ini tadi dengan Hinamori, taichou?" fuku taichounya ikut-ikutan.

Toshirou dan Hinamori bertatapan, lalu wajah mereka mulai memerah.

"Apa saja yang kaukatakan tentangku dan Momo, Matsumoto?" tanya Toshirou yang sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, taichou. Dan... astaga, kalian sangat serasi. Kemarilah dan ikut bersenang-senang!" Matsumoto langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat botol sakenya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sudah kuduga, dia mabuk," gumam Toshirou. Hinamori hanya tersenyum geli melihat Matsumoto. Ichigo dan Rukia menyuruh mereka duduk dan memulai permainan. Awalnya Toshirou menolak, tapi Matsumoto mengancam akan membocorkan semua rahasianya jika ia tidak ikut bermain. Dengan penuh ketidaktertarikan, Toshirou duduk dengan manis menunggu fukutaichou menyebalkan itu memulai permainan.

"Baiklah, karna semua sudah berkumpul, kita mulai saja permainan cintanya~!" kata Matsumoto riang sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Yoosshh!" jawab Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang juga sudah mabuk.

"Baiklah, peraturannya, kita hompimpah terlebih dahulu. Yang beda sendirilah yang berhak menentukan ingin salah satu dari kita melakukan apa. Semua sudah mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" lagi-lagi Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang menjawab paling semangat.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo, Rukia dan Hinamori.

"Hn," Toshirou hanya menggumam.

Dan hompimpah pun dimulai. Ternyata yang beda sendiri adalah Ichigo, dalam hati Toshirou sudah bersyukur setidaknya bukan salah satu dari pemabuk itu. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh melakukan yang macam-macam.

"Yaa~ Kurosaki, siapa yang kaupilih?" tanya Matsumoto.

Ichigo tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu setelah mendapatkan bisikan dari Rukia, ia pun mengangguk mantap sambil menyeringai iblis ke arah Toshirou.

"Toshirou!" Ichigo menunjuk taichou mungil itu dengan semangat, "ayo katakan aku mencintaimu sambil memeluk Hinamori!"

"A-apa!? Tidak mau!" wajah Toshirou kembali memerah, ini pasti berkat kerjaan fukutaichounya.

"Ah, kenapa harus aku dan Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori sambil menahan malu membayangkan ia melakukannya didepan semua orang.

"Fu fu, kalian kan adalah pasangan yang paling serasi... lagipula dengan begitu, kau bisa membuktikan rasa cintamu kepada Hinamori, Hitsugaya taichou~" Yumichika yang sedari tadi diam ikut menggoda Toshirou.

"Gyaa~ aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya lagii!" teriak Matsumoto.

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Hiburan?!" kata Toshirou bersungut-sungut, tangannya mengepal dengan urat berbentuk plus di dahinya.

"Oi, Toshirou, kami tidak bisa menunggu selamanya, kan? Jadi cepat lakukan saja." Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sok cuek.

"Ini kan gara-gara kau! Dan jangan panggil aku Toshirou, panggil aku Hitsugaya taichou!"

Toshirou menghela napas, yang ia khawatirkan sebenarnya adalah Hinamori. Bisa-bisa gadis itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ia melakukannya. Saat ini pun Hinamori pasti juga sedang menahan malu habis-habisan.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap keberaniannya, Toshirou mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Hinamori. Wajah mereka sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.

"A-aku... aku men... men..."

_Astaga, sulit sekali mengatakannya! Mungkin karna aku tidak pernah mengatakannya di situasi seperti ini. Bahkan aku sendiri juga sama sekali jarang mengatakannya pada Momo._

"Kenapa tersendat-sendat begitu, Hitsugaya taichou?" kata Ikkaku.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau sudah dewasa, taichou," Renji ikut-ikutan.

"Shi–Shiro-chan..."

Toshirou memberanikan diri menatap mata Hinamori walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat merah seakan seluruh darah di tubuhnya naik ke kepalanya.

"Aku..." Toshirou memulai, "aku mencintaimu, Momo!"

Hug!

Toshirou akhirnya memeluk Hinamori, yang lain pun langsung terpukau dengan kedewasaan Toshirou sekarang ini. Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Renji langsung bersuit-suit melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia langsung jedag-jedug saat bertatapan.

"Aku... benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, Momo." Toshirou mempererat pelukannya, sekarang ia tidak merasakan ragu sedikitpun saat mengatakannya.

Hinamori terkejut, suara yang dibisikkan ditelinganya dengan tulus itu, mungkin hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya. Hinamori belum pernah mendengar Toshirou mengatakannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir sejak mereka pacaran. Tidak heran kalau ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintai Shiro-chan," kata Hinamori.

Sekarang suasana di tempat itu hening. Semua orang disana merasa terhipnotis dengan adegan seperti dalam drama itu. Baik Matsumoto maupun Renji dan yang lain terdiam sambil terharu.

"Rukia... ayo kita lakukan hal yang sama," kata Ichigo sambil melihatkan tatapan super kerennya dengan kelap-kelip disekitarnya.

Dan bisa ditebak sekarang ia berada di dinding yang berjarak lima meter karna tonjokan dari Rukia.

"Astaga, itu romantis sekali! Aku jadi iri," kata Yumichika.

"Yaa~ taichou memang sudah dewasa!" sambung Matsumoto.

"Peluk aku, Renji!" Ikkaku langsung dapat tanda sepatu di kepala botaknya karna ditendang oleh Renji.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Toshirou dan Hinamori bertatapan. Hinamori tersenyum ke arah Toshirou, membuat taichou mungil itu cukup lega karena ia tau pacarnya itu tidak malu lagi. Toshirou menoleh menatap Ichigo yang tadi membuat rencana ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

"Nah, aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang giliranmu, Kurosaki!"

"Apa?! Ke-kenapa aku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk diri.

"Itu karna kau dan Rukia adalah pasangan terakhir, dan ini saatnya aku membalas yang barusan," Toshirou tersenyum licik (?)

"Yaa~ itu benar, sekarang kau mau Kurosaki melakukan apa, taichou?" tanya fuku-taichounya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

Toshirou berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Ichigo langsung menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Toshirou yang menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Kau harus peragakan bagaimana saat kau menembak Rukia!" kata Toshirou akhirnya.

Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah disertai dengan semburat di kedua pipinya, Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"I-itu kan..." Ichigo mengingat-ingat kenangan menyedihkan itu saat ia sendiri harus mendapat pukulan dan tonjokan dari Rukia ketika salah-salah saat menembaknya.

"Ayo, lakukan, Ichigo!" kata Renji.

"Ide yang bagus, taichou!" Ikkaku mengelus kepala botaknya yang mengkilap.

"Saa~ aku juga penasaran," sambung Matsumoto.

Yumichika bertepuk tangan saking gembiranya, "Bagus, bagus! Ayo lakukan, Kurosaki!"

"Ka-kalian tidak megerti! Waktu itu aku bahkan..."

"Baka! Itu kan memalukan!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo menatap Rukia penuh tanya, "Jadi kau berpikir kalau itu memalukan?"

"Siapa suruh kau salah-salah dalam menyebut namaku? Kau malah menyebutku Inoue?"

"Itu karna aku sangat gugup! Wajahmu sangat serius saat itu jadi aku juga bingung ketika mengatakannya!"

"Nani? Kau saja yang bodoh!"

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran! Kita sedang disaksikan banyak orang, tau?!"

"Kau yang mulai, jadi siapa peduli?"

Ichigo dan Rukia mulai bertatapan dan ada kilatan petir diantara mereka. Toshirou dan Hinamori menghela napas pasrah.

"Kelihatannya tidak berhasil," kata Toshirou.

"Ya, mungkin mereka memang melakukan itu saat Kurosaki-kun menembak Kuchiki-san," kata Hinamori ikut-ikutan.

"Sebenarnya kita ini pasangan apa, sih?" Ichigo mulai frustasi.

"Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu dihadapanku, baka!"

"Wanita memang menyebalkan."

Mata Rukia memunculkan api yang membara dan tangannya mengepal dengan tanda plus di dahinya. Ichigo merinding melihat wajah super menyeramkan dari gadis mungil itu.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya! Hado no san juu san, Sokatsui!"

"Gyaaa! Rukiaa!"

Dan dalam sekejap, Ichigo sudah merekat di dinding dengan baju gosong. Yang lain langsung ber-sweatdrop melihat keanehan pasangan yang satu ini.

"Yaa~ seperti itulah suasana di festival perayaan musim gugur, di episode berikutnya, kita akan melihat bagaimana Hitsugaya taichou menghabiskan bulan madu dengan Hinamori di gunung es!" (tentu para reader sudah tau siapa yang mengatakan itu)

"BAN...KAI."

"KYAAA! Taichou!"

Gaje, abal dan pasaran... tapi Yuuka udah berusaha untuk membuat reader lebih nyaman ketika membaca. Yosh, hanya itu saja... yang berkenan mohon review nya! ^_^


End file.
